


A Day Like Any Other

by goldenqueenvibes



Series: Ninjago Collection [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drama, F/M, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Humor, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenqueenvibes/pseuds/goldenqueenvibes
Summary: Breaking news:"The Fire Ninja is now on the run with the Green Ninja, both are nowhere to be found. However, none of the other Ninjas seem to be worried, in fact, they're all hoping the won't be found. All except the Earth Ninja, who happens to be very very angry with them".In which Kai and Lloyd eat the cake Cole spent 2 hours making and everyone must face the consequences.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893859
Kudos: 34





	A Day Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!,
> 
> So, welcome to my crazy and wild mind, u guys will find that out soon enough the more u guys read through this oneshot, this idea just came to me in a convo with my friend and I decided to write it down!
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy it!,
> 
> goldenqueenvibes~

It was a normal day in Ninjago City. Chaos, screaming, destruction and trouble. Nothing out of ordinary.

Perhaps that's why the people aren't surprised to see what the news on the TV tell...

Breaking News!:

"The Fire Ninja is now on the run with the Green Ninja, both are nowhere to be found. However, none of the other Ninjas seem to be worried, in fact, they're all hoping the won't be found. All except the Earth Ninja, who happens to be very very angry with them".

True to the word, the camera was directed in the way of a very angry Ninja in his normal black suit, orange symbols on his arms, glowing as bright as his eyes, and marching across the streets like a madman hunting for revenge. You can see the Lightning Ninja running after him with the Water Ninja hot on his heels, however, none of their Nindroid friends are anywhere to be found. And unsurprisingly, neither is their master.

Lightning Ninja started talking to the Earth Ninja, only to jump back behind the Water Ninja the moment the Earth Ninja screamed in rage and hit the ground with his strong fists, causing a small earthquake. The broadcaster ran carefully towards him, careful not to trip with her high heels, the cameraman followed her but at a slower pace, and seemed rather hesitant.

One would think seeing a Ninja and and Elemental Master so powerful in such a frenzy would drive people away, but not to the brave broadcaster, who stood her ground and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Earth Ninja you got anything to say?"

"I have a lot of things to say! Kai Smith and Lloyd Garmadon!! How fucking dare you eat my cake??!! I spent 2 HOURS MAKING IT YOU TWO DICKHEADS!!! I ONLY LEFT THE KITCHEN TO GO TO THE TOILET!! YOU ARE BOTH TRAITORS!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I FIND YOU!! I'M GONNA GRAB YOU BOTH BY YOUR EARS AND SLAM YOUR HEADS TOGETHER SO HARD THEY WILL-"

"Thank you Earth Ninja!! I'm afraid we are going to close this case now!! Oh and Green Ninja and Fire Ninja, please be safe!!"

"I.AM.NOT.FINISHED!!! I DON'T CARE IF I WILL GO TO JAIL FOR THIS KAI AND LLOYD!!! I WILL-"

"COLE!!! Buddy calm yourself!! You are acting like a chi-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO"

"NO COLE NO AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

The camera was directed at the Lightning Ninja, who have been thrown across Ninjago City by his teammate and best friend. His screams turning quieter and quieter the further he is away. Suddenly, another scream -this one of rage- was heard offscreen and the camera quickly turned back to the Earth Ninja who ran through the walls of the stores, alarms going on and then off again when he destroyed them.

A groan and a sound of skin hitting skin was heard offscreen and the camera turned towards the source of the sounds, only to find the Water Ninja facepalming and leaning on a broken lamp with fire surrounding her. She didn't seem to care for the fire, nor the destruction around her.

"Thank you our dear viewers for watching! As you can see, it's not safe to be outside today, or inside, it's not safe to be in the city today, or any other day but the point is! Be careful and have a nice day!"

"Are they found yet?", Zane asked P.X.I.A.L as he searched through Jay's tool box. P.X.I.A.L shook her head and sighed, still looking at the TV in some kind of disappointment. "I hope they won't be found, it will be truly devastating if Cole were to find their whereabouts".

Zane snorted and finally looked up from his search to look at the TV, not even fazed by the view he is looking at. Suddenly, he gasped, grabbing P.I.X.A.L's attention. She looked at him in concern, and put her hand on his forearm.

"Zane?", she asked softly but he just shook his head and pointed to the TV, P.I.X.A.L looked at where he is looking and a gasp left her own lips. "What on Earth is Master Wu doing on top of a building?", true to her word, in the middle of the chaos and fire, sat the old Ninja Master at one of the somehow still standing buildings, sipping his tea calmly despite the dire situation.

Both P.I.X.A.L and Zane kept on staring in shock at the screen, wondering how on Earth no one noticed Wu.

Earlier the same day...

"I don't think it's a good idea Lloyd", Kai, for once, thought of this as a bad idea. And Lloyd, surprisingly, came up with this bad idea. Lloyd gave him a dead panned look, with his red eyes instead of the green ones, knowing how much they make Kai afraid. As he excepted, Kai swallowed and followed Lloyd dutifully in the kitchen.

"It's worth it, look at that delicious chocolate cake! With sprinkles on top of it! And the caramel sauce! Kai! How can you ever refuse this?!", Kai had to agree that it looks absolutely delicious and irresistible, but it's Cole's, who spent two hours making it. And they will both suffer for even thinking about it.

But again, it looks delicious, and he is sure it tastes as good as it looks. With the caramel sauce on top of the sprinkled chocolate, and the small vanilla dots on top of the cake...

Cole or not, he will have a piece of that cake. He looked at Lloyd, who smirked back, as if he already knew he won. And Kai would wipe that smirk off of his face any other time but their time is precious right now and must be spent wisely. "We take the cake, and hide in Cole's wardrobe, that will be the last place he will look in".

Lloyd grinned wider and snatched the cake of the counter and ran all way to Cole's room with Kai behind him, checking for any signs of Cole...

Next morning...

Lloyd woke up in a dark place, at first, he panicked and thought he went blind, but the events from yesterday came back and he gave a sigh of relief. Next thing he felt, is the horrible ache in his back and neck, and he winced as he turned his head to look to see what it was on his feet. It was Kai, sleeping and snoring rather loudly, chocolate covering his face, hands and Lloyd's trousers.

'And he says he doesn't snore', Lloyd desperately wished he has a phone with him right now to record Kai and show it to him later. And play it each time he denies snoring. Suddenly, the doors opened and Lloyd let out a loud yelp, already knowing who opened it and dreading what's coming next.

Cole stood looming over them, his eyes wide and mad, dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes covered in soot and dust. And- is that fire on his head?? His eyes were trained on the chocolate stains on Lloyd's face and clothes, and Lloyd immediately knew it will be a miracle if he ever got out of this alive.

He let out a louder yelp when he was thrown towards Cole, and turned to see Kai, who ran away at a lightning speed, but Cole was faster and grabbed him by his hair, Lloyd seized the opportunity and tried to jump out of the window but he was caught by his ankle.

"I've looked for you two everywhere! Now I found you in the last place I was looking for you in!"

Both swallowed and exchanged nervous looks...

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao wild much? If u like it pls leave a comment, if u dont, kindly shut up


End file.
